The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus for a vehicle such as a drive recorder used in a vehicle for recording a video image related to the vehicle.
In recent years, a drive recorder as a recording apparatus for a vehicle has become increasingly widespread. A common drive recorder is mounted on an upper part of a windshield of a vehicle by, for example, a bracket. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-127470 discloses use of a drive recorder that is attached to a windshield of a vehicle by a mounting bracket.